


Mattete Ai no Uta

by ReannaKisaragi



Series: DiverDiva Unite! [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Confession, F/F, Graduation Blues, Karin/Emma broTP, slight Emma/Kanata, written for White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReannaKisaragi/pseuds/ReannaKisaragi
Summary: As the graduation looming by, Karin thinks about how to act upon her feelings towards a certain blonde.
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Miyashita Ai
Series: DiverDiva Unite! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843723
Kudos: 6





	Mattete Ai no Uta

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of my favorite Aqours' song, as I feel it's perfect to depict these two dorks' situation lol. Happy White Day!

**Mattete Ai no Uta**

**A Love Live! Nijigasaki Academy School Idol Club fanfiction**

**Love Live © Sunrise and Lantis**

* * *

“You should confess.”

Karin lifts her head from the light lunch in front of her, a single eyebrow raising.

“What?”

“Confess. You know to whom,” Emma smiles softly while saying that.

That seems to happen more often these days, Emma asking Karin to confess. The brunette is one of the rare persons that can really get under Karin’s aloofness, given that they’re being friends for 3 years. So, the scene of Emma teasing Karin until the latter goes red is rather common, to the model’s displeasure. But this time? Emma is using her “motherly tone”, so she's serious.

“Heh, what are you talking about?” Karin pretends to not understand Emma's words.

“The graduation’s really close, you know? We only have two more weeks as high-schoolers.”

Ah yes, the graduation. Karin’s final year at Nijigasaki High School flew by so fast after joining the school idol club. What with all their works, events, incidents… and youthful dramas. Suddenly, the graduation – and the separation that comes afterwards, is just two weeks away from now.

“That’s the perfect time to confess, right?”

For the better part of the week, Emma keeps mentioning that. Confession; a memorable thing to end Karin’s high school year.

But the bluenette quips back, “This comes from _someone_ that won’t confess?”

It looks like she hits the bulls-eye as Emma flinched. The brunette puts away her chopsticks, and claps her hands mentioning a good meal.

“… you know my reasons for that.”

After graduating, Emma will go home to Switzerland to pursue a degree on veterinary. It’s perfect for the soft and caring girl, she will have a career of caring others even if they’re animals. Well, that, and Emma is slated to inherit the family’s ranch there as she’s the oldest child.

So, the reason that Emma won’t confess is that she’ll be so far away from her would-be sweetheart, a very logical reason.

Karin shrugs, “Eh, this is the digital age. Long-distance relationship is not uncommon, we have video calls and everything.”

“Still, I’m on Switzerland and she’s on Japan! It’s not just far, our distance is literally _half of the Earth_!” Emma squeezes her arm. “Not to mention… I think she doesn’t have time for romantic relationship, given how busy she is with her life…”

Emma is so sure that said person likes her back, huh. How nice…

“See? You have your reason to not confessing. The same as me,” Karin shakes her head.

Emma stares at her dorm mate and smiles sadly, “Karin-chan… are you still afraid of your own feelings?”

It’s Karin’s turn to flinch this time. As expected from a best friend, Emma reads Karin like a book. The bluenette sighs dejectedly, “We’ve talked about this… and I won’t answer _that_ question.”

Given the two’s closeness, they share many things, even their own secrets. They’re really similar in that regards, as they have a feeling about someone… but not acting upon that for many reasons.

“I think your chance is better than me, though. You don’t have a rival,” Emma quips.

She's right. Talking about Emma’s subject of affection, you’d think about the “greatest rival”: _her sister_. Her whole world. Nothing can defeat their sisterly love…

“Rival, huh…” Karin’s blank-faced kouhai’s face suddenly appears on her mind.

“Ah, I know what you think. But they’re just like sisters. I once asked her about that,” Emma cut short Karin’s train of thought.

“Even I asked about that too... some time ago,” Karin grumbles.

Emma brightens up, “Then, what are you waiting for-”

“It’s not about rival, all right?” Karin cuts Emma off. “Wait, why are we continuing this conversation anyway?”

“Because I want you to graduate without regret,” Emma answers, and that’s final.

Karin also knows how to counter that, though.

“I also want _you_ to graduate without regret.”

Emma’s eyes widen in shock, but when she sees Karin hiding her smile, she laughs. What a cheeky girl! They laugh together afterwards, all the worries forgotten for some time.

“Hehee, would you look at us. Burdened by unrequited love in our final moments of high school.”

“Yeah, it’s so uncool,” Karin wipes her eyes. “I don’t want to think I’ve been caught in the cliched high school moment like this. Secret crushes and whatnot.”

“You’re right.”

.....

At their last term, third-year students at Nijigasaki are not needed to attend the school. They're usually busy with preparation for college, university entrance tests, or applying for part-time jobs. So, Karin’s lunch together with Emma last week is a rare event. Nowadays she's never even attending school, busying herself with her modelling works. As for college, well, Karin miraculously passed on a recommendation. So, she’s taking it easy.

Today though, Karin decided to visit the school, if only to meet her friends at the “Reborn School Idol Club” (Setsuna and Yuu's naming sense combo is scary). She won’t actually admit it, but she misses her fellow club members after almost 3 weeks.

But, when she’s near the clubroom, someone drags her away.

Upon seeing the kidnapper’s unruly hair, Karin exclaims in surprise, “K-Kanata?! What are you-”

“What luck, I found you at school today. We need to talk,” Kanata says while walking faster and faster. 

“Did you… actually wait for me every day?”

“N-not really.”

Kanata seems flustered. Compared to her usual calm demeanor, it should be serious, Karin thought. The two of them walk together for a while until reaching the empty rooftop area. After calming her breath, Kanata sits upon a bench and pats her side, urging Karin to sit beside her.

“What happened?” Karin asks, as Kanata absent-mindedly plays with her long sleeve. Its very unusual seeing Kanata, the ever calm big sis, like this. “Is it about Haruka-chan?”

When this happens, usually because something happened to Kanata's dearest person in the world, Haruka. But if it’s true, then Karin is confused why Kanata wants to talk with her about it. Usually she talks about sisterly problems with Emma, seeing that both of them are big sisters.

“No…”

“Oh, if it’s not about your sister, then maybe I can help. Not to being rude, but I have no experience whatsoever about siblings’ problems,” Karin chuckles.

“Well, it’s kinda about a sibling… like, _our_ sibling. Our ‘big sister’ here at the club.”

Now Karin can guess what happened. The club’s big sister is Emma, and speaking of her...

“What about Emma?”

“She confessed to me yesterday.”

Karin already guessed it, but that still feels like a hammer blow to her. Emma confessed to Kanata when she’s supposedly won’t do. Is that why Emma is so quiet yesterday in dorms? What possessed her to do that?

After a long pause, Karin can only say, “Really now?”

“You don’t look very surprised,” Kanata stares hard at the bluenette.

“We… might have talked about that.”

Tension left Kanata’s body, and she leans back in the bench. “So, you knew about… Emma’s feelings to me?”

Karin nods curtly.

“Of course, you two are dorm mates and very good friends to boot. She must’ve told you everything…” 

“Not everything, admittedly. I don’t know about yesterday’s event, for instance.”

Kanata closes her eye, exhausted in more ways than one, and Karin takes her hand. She can confront Emma later, but for now Kanata’s feelings are more important.

“Do you… feel weird about Emma’s feelings? Angry? Or… uncomfortable?”

The messy-haired girl squeezes Karin’s hand.

“No to all of them,” Kanata shakes her head, a pretty blush coloring her cheek. “In fact, knowing that the kind Emma-chan… likes me as more than friend, it made me _so_ happy.”

That brings an unexplainable warm feeling inside Karin’s chest. She smiles broadly and hugs the kind girl beside her. The aloof bluenette become more comfortable with bodily contacts nowadays, one more thing that she learnt from _her_.

“I won’t ask about your reply because I don’t deserve to hear it before Emma, but whatever it is, I’m rooting for the both of you.”

Even though Kanata won’t say anything more, Karin just know that her answer will make Emma happy.

“Thank you, Karin-chan,” Kanata squeezes back.

.....

Later, at the dorm, Karin invites herself inside Emma’s room. The usually clean and tidy room is even tidier now that Emma already packed some of her belongings to send home ahead from her. The brunette will fly back to Switzerland a day after graduation ceremony next week, and the Reborn School Idol Club will accompany her to the airport.

“Welcome, Karin-chan!” Emma tries to soothe her best friend, after seeing how intense the bluenette’s expression before barging into her room.

Karin don’t say anything, and sits down on Emma’s bed. “Don’t you have to tell me something?” she starts in a flat tone.

Against a serious Karin, even the happy-go-lucky Emma is forced to become serious too. She sighs, and sits down beside Karin.

“I confessed before you? Ehehee,” Emma pulls out her tongue, taking a page from Karin’s usual flirty look. The imitated girl only gives a flat stare, and then, without any words, pulls Emma into a tight hug. “…Karin-chan?”

“You’re so brave, Emma.”

In a reverse of role, Karin strokes Emma’s hair; she can't help it, she’s so proud!

“Ehehehe, thanks,” Emma smiles broadly. “But I still don’t know about her reply.”

“Don't you worry about that. Knowing Kanata, she will say 'yes'.”

“How can you be so sure about that?” Emma left the hug and stares at Karin. 

“We’ve talked today,” Karin answers, and for a moment Emma’s expression changes into a pure disappointment, like when Karin decided to join Lanzhu’s School Idol Society. “W-wait, its not what you’re thinking! She only told me about your confession, nothing more!”

Emma’s expression softened and she left their hug, “It seems that I… surprised her. I went blindly and confessed despite my reasons..."

“Well I’m surprised too. I don’t think you will ever confess, given your situation and everything.”

“Many things could happen in a week, you know. Ever since our last conversation, I always thinking about what we’ve said to each other,” Emma explains. “’Graduating without regrets’. So, I confessed to Kanata-chan yesterday.

“I know that I will regret everything if I can’t even tell her my feelings.”

The brunette is blushing prettily now, and Karin’s heart soar. Karin is bad at knowing other people’s feelings, but even she knows how dear Emma is to Kanata, and the contrary. 

“Really, I’m glad, Emma.”

The brunette nods, and taps Karin’s shoulder. “And what about you?”

“What about me?” Karin knows that this conversation will be coming again, but she can’t dodge this now, isn’t it?

“Don’t you want to let _her_ know about your feelings?”

“… no, I don’t think so,” Karin answers without even thinking.

“But why, Karin-chan?!” Emma grabs the bluenette’s shoulders, shaking harshly. She has surprising amount of strength given her usual soft demeanor!

“B-because I’m not like you!” Karin forces her shoulder to free, “No offense, but if I won’t be satisfied just by an empty confession. Maybe you’re fine that Kanata would just listen to your feelings but… not me. If I’m confessing to _her_ , then I want to know her reply. Hahaha, I’m egoistical like that.

“But after all, I’m afraid to know her reply, so… I won’t confess.”

“Karin-chan…” Emma grabs Karin’s shoulder again, this time squeezing softly. “Why are you always have such a low self-esteem? You’re very pretty, popular, and kind! Have some confidence of yourself.”

“That’s why. Because of my low self-esteem, I won’t confess. I’m not sure I’m fit to stand beside incredible girl like _her_.”

“But, you’re already on her side after all this time?”

“Just as partners, no more.”

Emma thought that being ‘partners’ is already a relationship in itself, but she chooses to not saying anything. After all, she still respects Karin’s own feelings. If she doesn’t want to confess, then Emma won’t force her.

-xXxXx-

Two weeks go by like a flash of lightning, and suddenly the graduation day comes. After receiving their diplomas from the elusive headmistress, Mrs. Zhong, the alumni are surprised with a performance from the Reborn School Idol Club (minus their third-years). It’s a big surprise for Karin, Emma, and Kanata; because they almost never come to the clubroom after New Year. In the end, the performance left the three of them with misty eyes.

After the ceremony is over, Yuu asks the other members to gather for their club’s farewell party. Lanzhu, ever the extravagant one, already booked a hotel ballroom for that. She also invited some other school idols that the club knew, and the student council too. She even rented some limousines to drive them to the venue!

“Are this really necessary?” Shioriko comments after seeing an armada of limousine waiting for them in front of the school.

“Of course! After everything that happened, I can only do this as thanks to our third-year members!” the pinkette puffs out her chest ever so proudly.

“ _She never listens_ ,” Mia says in English.

Yuu sweatdropped, and claps once to gain the girls' attention, “Alright, are everyone here? Let’s go!”

“Wait Yuu-chan, Karin-san isn’t here yet…” says Ayumu worryingly.

“Don’t tell me she’s still getting lost on her last day at school?!” Kasumi quips loudly, making the others laugh.

“No, she told me she left her phone in her classroom,” Emma says after the laughs receded.

“It’s careless, even for Karin-san… maybe the graduation blues also affected her, after all?” Setsuna says, earning her nods from the other members.

As the girls are pondering this, Emma turns to a certain blonde, “Umm, could you-”

“… let me get her,” Ai volunteered while rubbing her neck. 

“R-really, Ai-chan? Thank you!” Emma says hurriedly, failing to contain her giddiness.

Ai stares suspiciously at the brunette senpai, but she dismissed it, "No prob!"

The blonde then departs while Lanzhu commands her to hurry. She's making her way to the third-year classroom area on the school building; Karin is on 3-C alongside Emma, and the members of the club, including Ai are often there to pick up their senpais for the club activities.

Not long, she arrives in 3-C, and sure enough, there is Karin.

The blue-haired senpai is sitting on her seat (Ai know exactly where it is), looking at the view outside her classroom for the last time. Seeing her bathed in early evening light like this, seems so melancholic for some reason.

Ai doesn’t want to disturb this picturesque view, but she has a mission to do… although, at this moment, she feels that she was being set up for some reason. 

“Kariiin!” she calls out, jolting Karin from her stupor. “Finished daydreaming?”

“A-Ai?!” the bluenette rises from her seat, “Wait, if you’re here… is everyone already assembled?”

“Yes,” Ai enters the classroom while Karin is still not moving. She stealthily messages Yuu on her phone, saying they will be late and the others must go without them. “But no worry, we can catch up later.”

The blonde then walk in front of Karin, pulling a chair and sits upon it.

“So, wanna talk first?”

Karin raises her eyebrow, “Isn’t everyone waiting for us?”

Ai waves her hand, “I mean, that Lanzhu will start the party without us anyway.”

“That is our Lanzhu indeed,” Karin chuckles. As expected from their favorite queen, dismissing a graduating third-year just to start her own party. “What is she even celebrate for?”

.....

“This year went like a flash,” Karin starts, after some minutes of silence. She’s still looking at the view outside the window. “Like, I don’t even know that I will joining a club on my final year at high school, a school idol club for that instance. Becoming an idol, singing, dancing… and all the dramas that entails.”

Ai grins, “Are you having fun?”

“Of course. It was my most fun I’ll ever have as a student,” Karin smiles broadly.

“Great, because it was my dream to make you happy,” Ai says, but then she quickly corrects as Karin finally looking at her. “I-I mean, I became a school idol to make everyone happy and having fun. With you having fun with me, I guess that’s one of my goals achieved.”

That is so Miyashita Ai. Always looking for other people even when she’s having fun.

“Hehee, that is so you, indeed. Having goals like that.”

“Buut enough about me! Because today you're the star!” Ai points at her senpai, "What about _yours_ , Karin?"

“Oh? I never told you? I guess we never really talk about this, huh.”

“Well, you’re kinda missing all the time after New Year. We only talk on phone, but that’s not really talking, you know?”

That’s true. Usually they would hang out together and have random conversations about anything. But as Karin prepares for college recommendation while still working, lately they never hang out. Hell, they even meeting for the first time today, after like 3 weeks!

“As you all already know, I’m already accepted on my first-choice college on recommendation. It’s like a miracle, pulling through even with my… horrendous scores.”

“Horrendous is a good word for _those_ , yeah,” Ai nods sagely. Everyone knew that Karin sucks at schoolwork, so she passed through a recommendation is indeed a miracle. Ai remembers Karin wailing like a child on the announcement date and then using a month’s worth of her payment to treat all of the club members on a high-end restaurant. It was really fun.

“At least I passed! Well, thanks for everyone’s supports of course,” Karin slams her hand in embarrassment. Then she turned away, her face reddening.

“Yeah, yeah. So, what next?”

“…I’ll keep modelling for sure. Then, knowing the usual career path, maybe they will ask me to become an idol, I don’t know. At least I have my experiences at the club.”

“Your college degree is just a backup then?”

“Well, like they said, better have a ‘second blade’ of sort.”

“You watch too much anime nowadays,” Ai sweatdropped. Thanks to Setsuna and Shizuku’s influences.

“I do want to become a fashion designer, though. It is a natural progression of a model,” Karin smiles confidently.

This is indeed the first time they have this conversation about the bluenette’s future… Ai’s glad that Karin has them set in stone, as expected from the senpai.

“Alright, I've told you about my goals. What are _your_ plans after graduating, Ai? Next year you’ll be a third year, you know. Knowing our club, it will go over like flash.”

“Whaaat? I’ve never thought about the future,” Ai laughs while waving her hands, “You know me, I always live in the moment!”

“That is admirable, but you will face the future no matter what,” Karin sighs. Now she really looks like a senior that is graduating, “You must start to think about it.”

The future, huh? Karin is right; this will be Ai’s last year as a high schooler. Soon or later, she must decide what she wants to do next. Suddenly she remembers the conversation with her fellow second years that other day. Yuu and Ayumu talked about applying to the same university. Thus, the childhood friend duo will join the specialized class for college preparation, starting on the first term of their third year. A year full of studying and tests is waiting them; it will be hard, but they will support each other as usual. Setsuna – or rather, Nana, also will focus on her college preparation, as dictated by her strict family… but at least she can choose what she wants to study. Lanzhu will be going overseas, maybe United States, to pursue her new interest in personal management studies.

Meanwhile, Ai herself…

“Yeah… I never thought about that,” the blonde’s smile fades. Even on that discussion she only listened and giving some inputs, but never talks about herself.

“Then maybe you could start now. I’ll help you,” Karin grabs Ai’s hand and squeezes it softly, “As always.”

Always she said, how funny. For how long their unusual… relationship will continue? DiverDiva is all but disbanded now, or at least, going on indefinite hiatus because Karin is graduating and Ai wouldn’t want to continue alone, or with someone else. DiverDiva is Karin and Ai’s, and no one else.

Ignoring the warmth blooming on their intertwined fingers, Ai continues jokingly, “Why are you suddenly acting like this?”

“Well, occasionally, I want to become a good senpai. Especially today,” Karin winks.

Yeah, after today, she's not Ai’s senpai again. Karin's still be around, but not physically. Thinking about this is saddening for many reasons, so Ai decides to just answering Karin’s question.

“…well, to tell you the truth, I always want to expand my family’s business.”

“That monjayaki shop?”

“Yea, I want to expand that place into a true restaurant with various food. These days, a specialty shop like ours won’t go too well. Maybe I must fight with my old man for that, though.”

Karin chuckles, “I can see you work in the restaurant business. But what about your sports?”

“Eeh, I only did all of those as hobby. I like to make my body move, you know,” Ai shrugs. “My true passion is cooking and serving said cooking to other people. To make them happy with my food.”

After all, Ai’s a great cook even if you compare her with Emma and Kanata. Whenever the club has training camps, those three’s food is heaven between their hard training.

“Yeah, that’s understandable. Your cooking is good, so you should explore that further.”

“Are they good enough to make you wish you could eat them all your life?” Ai teases.

“Too bad I don’t really like miso soup.”

“Are you really Japanese?!”

They laugh together afterwards, they don’t even aware that their fingers are still intertwining.

“So, I’ll apply for a major connected to food industry. I’ll also working part time as cook in other restaurant to gain experiences,” Ai touches her chin.

“See? Now you’re starting to plan ahead. All you need is a slight push.”

“You’re right! After thinking for just a little, a road strewn ahead of me! Karin, you’re awesome!”

“Hehee, I’m just nudging you in the right direction, as befit of a senpai.”

There it is, the “senpai card” again. Why is she using that so often today? Still, Ai’s happy that she can have this meaningful conversation with the bluenette yet again… maybe for the last time. Thinking about this made her sad for some reason.

Still, it’s not like Karin’s will disappear just like that, no? Although she’ll moving outside Odaiba to attend college, they can still communicate on phone; she’s just become farther than usual… 

“I’ll leave the dorm after Emma’s departure tomorrow,” Karin suddenly announce with such a finality as she stands up from her seat, letting Ai’s hand go. “I’m glad I can talk with you like this, one more time before I go.”

Her form, bathed in evening twilight, uttering those words… it’s so sad, tears almost invited themselves at Ai’s eyes. She blinks hard to remove them, and stands up too.

“So, this is the last time we could talk face-to-face, huh?”

“We can talk in phone anytime, though.”

“Like I said, it’s different!” unknowingly, Ai raises her voice. Seeing shock in Karin’s face, she lowers her voice, “You won’t be around anymore...”

“Ai…”

The bluenette sighs and resuming to look at the view outside; her last sunset in high school… the moment is so perfect; now it’s the time to say _it_. She and Emma were planning about this for some time, and Emma gave her a deadline on the graduation day. There, Karin will be by herself on her empty classroom with reason of leaving her phone, and Emma will ask for Ai to fetch her. Then they will have all the time to talk, heart to heart.

Or, at least that was the plan… but, Karin always had different thing in mind. She takes a long breath, and turns to face Ai who is staring her.

“Let me tell you something,” the bluenette starts. “For the last year, I’ve grown further than I had in my two years of high school. Thanks to the club, I’ve gained experiences that I’m sure to become very important in the future. The bonds I’ve gained with the other members and other school idols are also very important to me.

“But looking back, the most important thing happened to me… is meeting you, Ai.”

Ai’s eyes widen. It couldn’t be…

“Partnering with you for the better part of the year is becoming my fondest memories in high school. You’re a great partner and… my dear friend.”

The bluenette’s expression is so serious, making her somehow more… handsome (?) than usual. Ai gulps in nervousness, her face become hotter every second. Then Karin walks slowly upon Ai, forcing the flustered blonde back until she’s stuck in teacher’s desk in front of the classroom.

“To be honest, I want more. I want us to become… more than partner, more than friends. Because I’m egoistic like that,” Karin chuckles. She’s just one meter before Ai now, her face is blushing a little. Or maybe it’s just the light, Ai’s not sure as her head is starting to spin.

No way no way no way! This situation, this moment, all the things Karin said before… no way. It’s a super cliched scene that Setsuna always gushing about her sappy romance animes, or Shizuku with her high school doramas!

_It’s a confession?!_

“I… still don’t understand such strong feelings. But someday I would like to tell you from the bottom of my heart,” Karin steps forward and touches Ai’s fringe as the blonde shuts her eyes in embarrassment. “I wonder when that it’ll be?”

Hearing that sentence, Ai opens her eyes. When? What’s the meaning of that?

“Could you wait for me?” Karin puts her hand in front of her chest. “I want to become an even better person; a stronger person. For me, love is still a faraway thing. There are so many things I’d like to learn.

“I want to chase the one person I look up to.”

So, after all this time, Karin is _looking up_ to Ai? What a dunce, Ai’s the one supposed to look up to that cool senpai! But, maybe that’s why they become such good partners, because they respect each other so much.

“Will you believe me? I’ll definitely be able to tell you my feelings, when the time comes.”

After hearing all of that, finally Ai responded in a nod. She receives Karin’s message and feelings, loud and clear. Even though she doesn’t say anything yet. Because they’re partner; and considering their closeness, she just knew their relationship would progress until this level.

“I’ll wait for you, Karin. I also need to prepare my heart for when that time comes, after all.”

Yes, it is the best choice of action here. They both are still confused about the change in their situations; Karin that is graduating and Ai that is left behind. When their life is settling, maybe they could finally talk about their true feelings.

Then, without they realized, tears flow down to each of their cheeks.

“So, it’s a goodbye for now, then?” Ai asks, as her voice cracks.

“Yeah, but I will still be around, you know,” Karin answers. She doesn’t bother to wipe her tears, even though it ruins her light make up and she still have a party to attend later.

“Will you call me?”

“Yes. I’ll call you every time I had the chance.”

“Then, it will be okay.”

Ai launches herself to hug Karin with all of her power. Because of their miniscule height difference, they meld into each other like two pieces of interlocking puzzle. Karin could feel her shoulder wetting with the blonde’s tears as she hugs back tenderly.

There are no more words needed right now. There’s still tomorrow, and the day after, and the week after, and so on. Because a promise is now binding them…

Waiting for the song of love.

\- fin -

* * *

**Omake 1**

“By the way, could I request you something?” 

“Hmm?” Karin hums as she applies her make up back.

“I want your third button.”

“My... button?” Karin stares at the blonde, who already puts out her hand. She doesn’t know why Ai is blushing really hard, “Okay... which one? My blouse or-”

“Your shirt.”

“… pervert,” Karin covers up her chest in mock embarrassment.

“I-it’s not what you think! I… just want a reminder of our promise today!”

Oh, that is reasonable.

“Alright then.”

Ai is watching with a blushing face while Karin is undoing her shirt’s button. Setsuna once said that it was a tradition for a kouhai to asks for a senpai that she likes for their third button… because it is from the place closest to the senpai’s heart.

It’s a cliched scene, but…

“Idiot…” Ai grumbles in fondness.

* * *

**Omake 2**

In the midst of the third-years' farewell party, Emma and Kanata suddenly pull Karin to a corner in the ballroom.

“How is it?” Emma asks first.

“Yeah, tell Kanata-chan everything!”

Karin blinks in confusion. Emma, she can understand as they’ve planned all of this together. But Kanata…?

“How what...?” Karin tries to dodge the interrogation, but the two of them are really glaring at her. Damn this new couple, how can they be so unified after just one week?!

“Your confession to Ai-chan!” Emma shouts.

“Yeah! It should’ve gone well as you two arrived here hand-in-hand, without shame!” Kanata continues.

Well, seeing that the unruly-haired girl become Emma’s girlfriend, maybe she also deserves to know? So, Karin explains what happened in the classroom. The two’s reactions? An eye roll and a slap to forehead.

“ _Stupida_ ,” Emma swears in Italian.

“Excuse my language, but you’re an _idiot_.”

“Why are you two ganging up on me?!” Karin throws her hand in annoyance, but they're still not convinced. “I just… want some time to settle my feelings, you know. With me graduating and all… I don’t want to confuse her even more with my confession.

“So, we made a promise to tell each other about our feelings some time in the future. And I think that’s enough for now.” 

Hearing that, the two of them are staring at each other… and then they hug Karin tightly.

“Aww, you considered all of that? You’re always so thoughtful, Karin-chan!”

“Yeah, moms are proud of you…”

“You’re both my mothers now?” Karin protests, but the two of them don’t budge. Instead, they hug her even harder it’s getting hard to breathe.

Still, getting taken care by them so affectionately, always feels good.

“Thanks, you two...”


End file.
